The present invention relates to vehicles having side-by-side seating and in particular to vehicles having side-by-side seating and a hydraulic system.
Utility vehicles which have side-by-side seating are known. BOBCAT brand utility vehicles include a hydraulic system having a RAPID LINK brand hydraulic attachment system which couples attachments to a front end of the utility vehicle.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle may include a hydraulic system. The vehicle may include a sway bar positioned rearward of a hydraulic pump of the hydraulic system.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engaging members, the plurality of ground engaging members including a first ground engaging member and a second ground engaging member; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engaging members; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including driver controls and seating adapted to support at least two people in a side-by-side relationship; and a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least the first ground engaging member of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle. The prime mover being positioned completely rearward of a front vertical plane of the side-by-side seating. The vehicle further comprising a CVT operatively coupled to the prime mover and the first ground engaging member, the CVT transferring power from the prime mover to the first ground engaging member; a first suspension coupling the first ground engaging member to the frame; a second suspension coupling the second ground engaging member to the frame; a first drive unit operatively coupled to the CVT and to the first ground engaging member, the first drive unit transferring power from the CVT to the first ground engaging member and being positioned rearward of the prime mover; and a sway bar coupled to the first suspension member and the second suspension member, the sway bar supported by the frame at a location rearward of the first drive unit.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of tying a first ground engaging member to a second ground engaging member is provided. The method comprising the steps of coupling the first ground engaging member to a frame through a first suspension; coupling the second ground engaging member to the frame through a second suspension; coupling the first ground engaging member to a prime mover through a first drive unit and a CVT; coupling the first suspension to the second suspension through a sway bar; and coupling the sway bar to the frame at a location rearward of the prime mover, the CVT, and the first drive unit.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising: a plurality of ground engaging members; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engaging members; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including driver controls and seating adapted to support at least two people in a side-by-side relationship; a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; a CVT operatively coupled to the prime mover and the at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members, the CVT transferring power from the prime mover to the at least one ground engaging member; a first suspension coupling a first ground engaging member to the frame; a second suspension coupling a second ground engaging member to the frame; and a sway bar coupled to the first suspension member and the second suspension member, the sway bar supported by the frame and having a rear portion positioned rearward of a rear end of the frame at a first height.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a front axle including a plurality of front ground engaging members; a rear axle including a plurality of rear ground engaging members; a frame supported by the plurality of front ground engaging members and the plurality of rear ground engaging members; an operator area supported by the frame, the operator area including driver controls and seating adapted to support at least two people in a side-by-side relationship; a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the front plurality of ground engaging members and at least one of the rear plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; a CVT operatively coupled to the prime mover and the at least one of the front plurality of ground engaging members and at least one of the rear plurality of ground engaging members, the CVT transferring power from the prime mover to the at least one of the front plurality of ground engaging members and at least one of the rear plurality of ground engaging members; and a hydraulic system coupled to the frame, the hydraulic system including a hydraulic reservoir, a hydraulic pump operatively coupled to the hydraulic reservoir, and at least one hydraulic cylinder operatively coupled to the hydraulic pump, the at least one hydraulic cylinder being positioned forward of front axle and the hydraulic reservoir and hydraulic pump both being positioned completely rearward of the rear axle.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engaging members; a frame supported by the plurality of ground engaging members; a dash supported by the frame; side-by-side seating supported by the frame rearward of the dash and spaced apart from the dash, the side-by-side seating including a seat bottom portion and a seat back portion; a hydraulic system supported by the frame, the hydraulic system including a hydraulic reservoir and a hydraulic pump; a console supported by the frame and including at least a first hydraulic system input operatively coupled to the hydraulic pump, the console being positioned over the seat bottom portion and spaced above a top horizontal plane of the seat bottom portion; a prime mover supported by the frame and operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to propel the vehicle; and a CVT operatively coupled to the prime mover and the at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members, the CVT transferring power from the prime mover to the at least one ground engaging member.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.